Wolf
Wolf is the name of a specially designed security robot created by Katlyn Dvorakin and Russel Lancaster to guard their close friend and commander, Caden Ferran. Years later following damage and deactivation, Wolf was reactivated by Jace Ferran. The pair then became almost inseparable. History While the many war machines were being produced for Caden's newly created Janzi Imperium, his two lieutenants and close friend Katlyn and Russel began working on a type of security countermeasure for him, as they knew he would not always be with others that could help him. Both being extremely good with robotics and weaponry, they were able to create Wolf, a sentient droid able to stay with and protect Caden wherever he went. During the raid on Mars, Wolf engaged Aurora Ferran in combat. Wolf's speed and agility amazed Aurora, and he was eventually able to injure her, taking her out of the fight. He was about to finish her, but was called off by Caden Ferran. Wolf proceeded to retreat into the bowels of the base, not to be seen for the rest of the engagement. After the members of the Imperium were pardoned and be taken in, Wolf moved to Kaven Base on Earth with Caden, remaining his loyal companion for years on end. Weapons and Capabilities Wolf is described as being a walking armory, a machine built to withstand nuclear war. He can run at a speed reaching 50 miles per hour, as well as leap distances that can span nearly 30 meters. To add to this, he can also use his claws to climb up various surfaces, such as building walls. Within his head is a quick processing supercomputer, capable of analyzing situations as quickly as he sees them. His optics are also very advanced, able to switch between thermal, infra-red, x-ray, and regular vision. Weapons wise, Wolf is outfitted with a large number of knives and other cutting weapons. Both his teeth and claws are razor sharp, with his jaws having the crushing power to break through metal beams. On the back of it's legs, there are foot long combat knives, modified to be attached to his body. To add onto this, his hind legs hold six sheathed throwing knives, which he can either give to allies or fire at opponents. In terms of ranged weaponry, within his each of his shoulders are two 10mm cannons, capable of firing at 1080 rounds per minute. To finish off this walking arsenal, his armor was designed with stealth in mind, creating a radar cross section that is nearly undetectable by less sophisticated technology. To help with this, he is also painted in a radar absobing material. Personality Wolf is extremely loyal and will always protect those who he thinks deserves it, which are not very many. Around those he favors, though, he has a very dry and sadistic sense of humor. He is also known for being blunt and sacastic, not knowing when to use things such as tact. Relationships Caden Ferran: Due to his programming, Wolf is extremely protective of Caden, easily willing to sacrifice himself for him. However, as time went on and Wolf began to learn and think for himself, his willingness to protect Caden became more of a want instead of a programmed need. Ziva Harper: Originally, Wolf saw Ziva as a threat to Caden, which needed to be eliminated. However, after the incident on Mars, Caden made it so people such as Ziva were also protected by Wolf. After this, his thoughts on her became similar to his thoughts on Caden; someone who needed to be protected at all costs. Gallery Wolf 2.png|Wolf prepared to attack. Wolf 3.png|Wolf while on Kaven Base at night. Wolf 4.png|Wolf sticking his head out of a car. Category:Characters Category:Artificial Intelligence